Gas turbine engines may be subjected to severe instant or incipient damage as a consequence of Foreign Object Debris (FOD) ingestion. In order to mitigate the risk of FOD events, gas turbine engines undergo complex and time consuming periodic inspections. While FOD detection systems and sensors may reduce the frequency of inspections, they tend to generate an unacceptable level of false alarms.